Dark Times (Torchwood: Lincoln City)
Dark Times was the fifth episode of the first series of Torchwood: Lincoln City. It was written by 365ShaneEyoho and was the first of a two-part story featuring Doctor Who villains the Cybermen. The Story On a rather damp and rainy day somewhere on the outskirts of Lincoln City the Torchwood team (Shane, Lewis and Zach) can be seen exploring what appears to be a farm. Lewis seems bored and obviously wants to go home "Shane, I have work in a few hours couldn't we have done this at a different time?" Shane replies seemingly taken back that Lewis suggested leaving "And not catch the psycho behind these weird sightings round here...not a chance." the three guys keep exploring but find nothing in the farmhouse that would help them in the case. All of a sudden a rather loud bang, like the sounds of old barn doors closing, can be heard and the team run out of the house to it, Lewis and Zach draw their guns whilst Shane finds a unused cattle prod to trying and open the barn door from a distance, after a few attempts and Shane shouting various swear words at the barn door due to impatience, the team goes inside and find the barn deserted but with a trail of blood on the floor as well as several tools these include: A chainsaw, a crowbar and what appears to be some kind of surgical scalpel. Lewis speaks up "Erm...Shane, I think this guy is more than a psycho." Zach, as a joke, then says "Well, how do you know its a guy?" he is then told to shut up by Lewis. All of a sudden footsteps can be heard and a hand can be seen on the door frame where the team can be seen from a point of view of another person. The person comes out of the shadows revealing to have some kind of silver liquid on this shirt before throwing up more silver liquid. It is lumpy and not natural at all, the liquid then seemingly attaches itself and solidifies to the persons arm creating a metal hand. The Torchwood team see this and agree that this is a problem and Lewis and Zach open fire on the person, the bullets seem to ricochet off the person as if he isn't even real. Just then the person ignites, the team seem confused as an empty Molotov cocktail runs across the floor, Kasuti appears from nowhere and asks the team in a cold tone of voice "Did you miss me?" she then laughs off the cold tone of voice as the team just leave. Kasuti can just be seen shrugging "Guess they don't appreciate my work." she says as the opening titles play. Back at the Torchwood base: Shane, Lewis and Zach can be seen debating what happened at the farm, they are obviously confused and somewhat mortified by this. Shane then asks if they could go back and get some DNA traces of the person to find out who they were. Zach says "I haven't done much for the team in my time here, so Ill do it." Shane says with a worried look on his face "Erm ok...and bring back Kasuti would you? we don't her getting hurt or anything like that." Lewis looks at Shane and tries not to laugh before saying "Ooh Shane, getting all defensive over her....she's from the multiverse...somewhere...I'm sure she's seen worse things than this." With that Zach leaves for the farm. Back at the farm, Kasuti can be seen inspecting the tools that the Torchwood team discovered, picking up each one at a time in her gloved hands and seemingly taking photos of the tools shortly after this she puts up her hood and proceeds to open a portal back to the city. Zach can then be seen pulling up to the farm in a taxi, when the taxi driver asks "Why are you even coming here?" Zach, obviously trying to make an excuse for being there, says "Im visiting my friend here." He then gives the money to the taxi driver and runs off into the farm. Curious as to what Zach is doing, the taxi driver waits in his taxi just then a metal hand all of a sudden grabs him as a part human, part robot abomination can be seen in the mirror of the taxi. This creature also the same silver liquid around its mouth, it says in a rather menacing tone with a sinister blank face "Upgrade in progress." as what sounds like puking can be heard in the taxi as the driver tries to scramble away. Meanwhile back in the city, a group of friends can be seen at the bar enjoying a few drinks, it looks like late afternoon so people are going by the bar questioning why there in so early. The friends suggest they should have a selfie together and let go of their drinks to do so. After a few failed attempts at a group selfie the bartender walks over and she instead takes the photo. Whilst this is happening, a hand can be seen placing what looks like prescription tablets in one of the drinks, however with the others he puts in what appears to be a plum pit "The others are of no used to the plan." someone says before they depart, the friends return to the drinks and soon after one of them doesn't feel too good so they go to the toilet. He hangs his head over the toilet as he begins to violently puke the same silver liquid, his skin starts changing to be more metallic and part of his face becomes metallic as well, he has become like the creature in the taxi. Back in the base, the Torchwood computer would spring to life with a call of several deaths at a local bar. Shane and Lewis get on the scene and Shane even goes as far as calling in Kasuti following Zach's absence. The Torchwood car sets off for the bar. The torchwood team arrive at the bar with Kasuti in tow, this time Kasuti's outfit is a lot more casual compared to the almost assassin looking attire from the barn. They arrive to see the dead friendship group, glasses still in hand, shocked expressions on their lifeless faces as well as what sounds to be screaming but in a very monotone way from behind a locked door. The bartender arrives and asks them who they are, Shane holds up a Torchwood ID badge and says "We specialise in non-natural (he says using his hands as inverted commas) occurrences like this." Lewis and Kasuti just look at Shane as if to say "You can shut up now." Shane tells Lewis to take the bartender back to the car before anything else "traumatic" happens to her. Shane would then walk over to the dead group of people and would examine their drinks, he would notice the plum pits and shows them to Kasuti. "Well, looks like we found the killer" Kasuti laughs and then jokes doing almost jazz hands "Oooh spooky alien plums were all doomed" Shane looks at her unamused "You do know what plum pits have in them right?" Kasuti shakes her head and asks "poison?" Shane replies "Actually cyanide so yes...poison." Kasuti just looks at him as the locked door springs open and the transformed human appears "What...the...fuck?" exclaims Shane. Back on the farm, Zach explores the tools used "These weren't used for murder" he says with a shocked face "but in defence" the guy we saw with the metal hand he was defending this farm from something..." He runs out the barn but is cut off by the two creatures, one was the taxi driver. Zach just pulls his gun and shoots them to no avail "Fucking robot abominations" he exclaims, shaking his head, the two creatures then seemingly deactivate, Zach pauses as a robotic voice using one of the creatures talks and says "Do not attack, we need them alive." the two creatures would then fall to the ground allowing Zach to escape in the somewhat destroyed taxi he came in. Back at the bar, the half robotic human extends his metal hand, Shane would for once use his lightning abilities and hit it in its human parts with several lightning bolts, the human parts would take damage and seemingly melt due to the impact of the bolts at such a close range. "Your sick" Kasuti jokes. She then begins to explain what Zach started to figure out with the tools found in the barn were for. They were used more for defence from something however whatever the cause of this "virus" was got to the farmer before he could do anything. Shane seems to understand but then asks her "What was the cause of this weird infection?" "No idea but its obviously not from Earth." Kasuti says. Lewis then comes running back in saying the bartender is acting weird, the bartender walks in with a very robotic motion not saying anything. Shane takes out his Torchwood scanner gadget and scans the bartender "Shes not real, look...shes like a trojan virus, meaning that she's essentially malware or a virus being disguised as a legitimate human when in reality shes nothing more than a moving lookout post" he says as the melted human-robot creature stands up now fully metal, looking like the cause of the virus as the bartender "deactivates" Lewis asks "whats happening?" but Shane just stands there in sheer panic and horror as what the person has become is a fully upgraded Cyberman who aims his laser gun at the team and fires, the flash from its laser gun leads into the end credits. Category:Torchwood